Marsha Marsha Marsha
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: After nine long years of absence, she might be back to claim what she has wanted for so long.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nine years since Fanboy had last seen his enemy Marsha. Why hadn't he? Because she had disappeared nine years ago, when she was eleven years old; last seen exiting the Kindergarten deemed her prison. The townsfolk searched and searched but had no luck in finding the scarlet-haired girl. After a few months of blind searching, everyone gave up.

Fanboy had very mixed feelings about the news of her disappearance. he knew the right feeling would be sadness but now that she was gone he wasn't in danger of being her revenge tool. No longer he would he have to cower in extreme fear while walking by the kindergarten on his way back home. No longer. No longer would he have to worry about her eerie, braces-adorned smile and piercing blue eyes boring into his vulnerable emeralds. No longer would she invade his dreams at night and claim his life. No longer would he have to worry about her. ...Right?

* * *

Nine years went by rather quickly and Fanboy had blossomed into a young man; 6 foot 5, rid of his costume, but still wore his trademark colors. He had majored in Mechanics during college and now he was busy in the making of a cyborg: Dollarnator. He really loved his job. There was just so much to look forward to, and he honestly felt at home surrounded by the metallic gears, the smell of oil and scent of polish. It also proved that he was intelligent, though his childhood friends thought otherwise.

He hadn't moved out of the Fanlair. In fact, he brought his work there. His best friend still lived with him as well, which to some people was rather odd, but the two young men shrugged off their teasing remarks about them being "as straight as rainbows". He would have liked to go out and meet a nice girl and start a family, but was always so wrapped up in his work that it seemed to slip his mind. He had forgotten completely about Marsha.

* * *

"_This has been the third murder in Galaxy Hills this week. Police are looking into the cause of these murders, searching for further details. Until the person responsible for these horrific acts is found and brought to trial, then the police advise citizens to lock their doors and windows. And to be careful when outside after eight."_

Those words rolled around in his mind like a blender as he strolled down the sidewalk, slightly struggling under a box of mechanical gears which he held in his lanky arms. He had just got them from the convenience store and was heading back home to the FanLair. It was a little after eight, pretty much every outside person was indoors with their locked doors and windows, waiting silently for justice. Fanboy was rather carefree about the subject. The risk that he could be kidnapped and killed seemed so far off that it sounded nearly impossible.

"I wonder who killed those people," Fanboy wondered aloud, shifting his weight so that he could readjust his grip on the box. "It's such a grizzly thing to-Oh COME ON!" he grunted, watching in annoyance as the box fell from his slender hands, every one of the gears spilling out onto the pavement. The golden-haired man cursed under his breath and got down on his knees to collect the metallic tools and place them back into the cardboard box. After further inspection, he noticed that one of the circular gears had rolled away into an alley and settled at the base of someone's doorstep. Fanboy rolled his eyes. "Come on back here lil' guy," he muttered, getting to his feet and lightly brushing off his violet skinny jeans.

He walked on over to the last gear and bent over to pick it up. As soon his hand touched the gear, he felt the door slam open. Slight anxiety coursed through his being at the abrupt sound. Before he could protest or even look up, something grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked his being through the dark, eerie doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanboy stumbled to the floor and fell on his hands and knees. The little sliver of light that has shone from the door being opened thinned, and eventually disappeared as the door shut completely. Completely shrouded in darkness, Fanboy began to panic. "W-What is going on here?" He yelled into the darkness, sitting back on his hindquarters. He noticed that because of the struggle, his lime green shirt had been torn. His hands came into contact with chilled wood, causing a shudder to run up his spine.

"Don't screw with me!" He warned the unknown perpetrator, "I know you're there; I wasn't just magically pulled in you know." He still received no reply. Blinking at the dark, he struggled to his feet, then steadied himself. He dared to take a step forward, and felt something whack him on the side of the head, causing his to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. His fragile knuckles scraped against the rough wood of the floor, gaining small splinters as he did so. He felt a warm liquid gently trail down from his temple.

"This is it," he realized. "I'm going to die. I'm going to be the next victim. Oh help me, God! Please!" The frightened-beyond-repaired man tensed up, waiting for his death, but to his surprise, a voice entered the atmosphere instead of a knife or bullet. A very familiar voice. It was feminine, and oddly enough, lisped.

"Hello Fanboy. Remember me?" The voice questioned in a mocking tone. "My my, you haven't changed a bit since we lassst sssaw each other."

Icy terror stabbed at his entire being. The voice...he knew automatically who the voice's owner was. "M-Marsha?" He whispered, frozen in fear.

He heard a click, and was instantly blinded by a bright light that shone with intensity. He blinked once, twice, his emerald eyes trying to readjust to the change of atmosphere. His frightened gaze trailed upward to face the woman who had been missing for nine years, and her blue eyes that had haunted him for so long bore into him. Her braces-adorned mouth churned into a sneer at she gave him a look of disgust. Her clothes consisted of a green skirt, a yellow blouse covering a red and yellow striped T-shirt. Her scarlet hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I've been waiting," she muttered, stepping toward him with her army boots. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Her fists clenched in emphasis.

Fanboy gave her a nervous grin and chuckled almost hysterically. "O-Oh, I can imagine. Y-You look great Marsha. Where've you been?"

The twenty-something year old woman chuckled. "I've been plotting, sssscheming down here in this bassssement of mine. Where have you been? Tell me, Fanboy." She practically spat out his name.

The man's eyes castes downwards. "C-College. I-I'm a mechanical engineer now." A flicker of impression flashed across Marsha's dirty face.

"Well, isn't that just sssswell," she snapped sarcastically. "The idiotic super hero wannabe actually got somewhere while I didn't, but I truly deserved it. Terrific."

Fanboy gulped hard. "Marsha," he said quietly. "If you really wanted to go somewhere, you could have..." He trailed off. He was about to say if she she had tried harder.

He remembered something she had said to him, back when they were children, back before she went missing. "_Oh, hoho. It's too late for tests. Now it's time for reveeeenge!"_

"Marsha! You don't have to do this! Please!" He pleaded. "I can take care of you! Really! I have a great job, and I can take care if you. You can't live like this anymore."

The woman grinned. "You're a little late. Nine years late in fact."

_It's too late. It's too late. It's too late..._

"Marsha," Fanboy whispered, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Please..."

"Shut up! It's my turn now." She quickly advanced towards him, cracking her knuckled in the process. "_Move_!" Fanboy's mind screamed. But the childhood terror was too strong. He just sat frozen as she pulled a knife from her belt. "I've been dreaming of this moment for as long as I remember. Goodbye Fanboy."

* * *

"_Twenty year old mechanical engineer, known as Fanboy was found dead in the basement of Miss Marsha. She was reported to have turned herself in after nine years of absence and then showed the police where the body was. Further reports have showed us that when questioned of her actions, she only replied with, "It is done, and I only did what I had to do. He ruined my life. I ruin his. She will be awaiting trial shortly."_


End file.
